Ignorance is Your New Best Friend
by xNomii
Summary: JSP/HW - Everything seems so easy in the dark, but it never is. What would you do when the real you only lived at night? Since they were younger, James had always felt an urge to protect Hugo, he just didn't know why. Slash. Cousin-incest.
1. Ignorance Is Your New Best Friend

**Title:** Ignorance is your new best friend  
><strong>Author:<strong> xNomii  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Everything seems so easy in the dark, but it never is. What would you do when the real you only lived at night? Since they were younger, James had always felt an urge to protect Hugo, he just didn't know why.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Not sure yet  
><strong>Chapter Word Count:<strong> 1964  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Hugo Weasley/James Sirius Potter, may be hinted; Scorpius/Albus  
><em>Will<em>** Contain:** cousin-incest, slash, sexual content and language.  
><strong>Beta:<strong> FeatheredxWings (big thank you!)  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Harry Potter does not belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling. Title credits go to the amazing Paramore.

* * *

><p><strong>Ignorance is your New Best Friend<strong>

It was his first night back at Hogwarts. His first day as a fourth year had been over before he knew it. In the train he had stayed away from his family as far as possible, just to keep up the façade. He hadn't stayed around to say goodbye to their parents, aunt and uncle. James had ruffled up Hugo and Lily's hair and punched Albus in the arm and then boarded the train before someone would spot him with his family.

He had sat in a compartment with his friends, talked and laughed about the summer. At the Sorting Ceremony, he had met his brother's eyes for a moment, when it was Lily's turn to be sorted. Albus was sitting all the way across the room, at the Slytherin table. His brother making Slytherin had been a surprise at first, but his brother was happy there. He had his friends there. It had taken James a while to get used to it, but he was okay with it now. He had clapped even when the sorting hat called out Slytherin while being on Lily's head, the Fourth year wasn't even that surprised. She was the most sneaky eleven year old he knew. He had clapped even louder when Hugo made it into Gryffindor, his own house. But when the boy took a seat at the Gryffindor table, James went back to ignoring him. He joked around with his friends some more, charmed Scorpius Malfoy's desert so it blow up in the boy's face, which earned him an angry glare from both Albus and Rose and a detention from McGonagall. But it was so worth it.

No, during the day James Sirius Potter had mostly ignored his family. It wasn't until midnight, when his roommates were all asleep, James stopped ignoring. He wasn't asleep yet, and he heard his curtains move. James shot up and pulled away the curtain in one swift movement, only to reveal a nervous and slightly shaking Hugo Weasley at the edge of his bed.

James eyes softened, and without even talking to the younger boy he knew what was wrong. He lifted up his covers and waited for Hugo to crawl under them. The boy's breath was irregular and harsh. "I'm sorry, I had a nightmare and.." he choked out before James cut him off. "It's okay, just go to sleep," he said, and he started to rub circles on the other boy's back to even out his breathing. He felt Hugo relax under his administrations, which made him feel a bit victorious. It was just like the first night such a long time ago.

"He just won't stop crying," Hermione had said, her hand in her hair. She and Ginny were talking in the living room and six year old James was playing not too far from them. His brother, sister and cousins were all taking a nap, but James found himself too old for naps and he refused to take them. "I've put him in James room, so he won't wake the others," Hermione had continued with a sigh, something that had made James raise his eyebrows in confusion. Who had she put in his room? When six year old James was sure his aunt and mother were still talking, he had bolted for the stairs and to his bedroom.

In his bed he found crying three year old, Hugo Weasley. Tears were streaming over his cheeks and he was moving around in the bed wildly. James had stepped inside and closed the door behind him as soft as he could, but Hugo had still noticed him. The toddler sat up straight in the bed and stopped crying for a moment. James had made his way over to the bed and crawled onto it, sitting next to his younger cousin. His cheeks were red from crying and his curly red hair was tousled and messy. "Y'know, only little people cry," James had said, leaning against the headboard of the bed. Hugo had watched him with wide eyes and then placed his head back on the pillow.

"Mummy 'eaves me 'lone and I dun 'anna be 'lone," the three year old had muttered, still sniffing a little. "Well, yar in my room now, so I guess I could stay," James had said with a shrug, and the younger boy had curled up against him and nodded fervently. James started talking about the new broom he was going to buy when he had the money, and when he realized Hugo had fallen asleep he had decided to lay down too. Not for a nap obviously, no, he was too old for naps. He would just rest for moment. But of course, he had fallen asleep too. Hermione had been the one to find them, because she was so surprised when she didn't hear the crying anymore.

There were a few times Hermione had floo'd James over because she just couldn't calm Hugo down. But as soon as the toddler saw his older cousin, he would stop crying and relax. When he was younger, James just felt special. Because he could do something others couldn't. But as he grew older, James started feeling a strong kind of urge to protect his cousin. Not that he would admit this to anyone, though. When Hugo had a nightmare, he came to James and he would comfort him. When someone of their extremely large family was bullying Hugo, he came to James and James would scowl at them. Nobody messed with James, and when they realized that if you messed with Hugo you messed with James too, nobody messed with Hugo anymore either.

The last time Hugo had come to him had been almost a year ago, which was why James had been a little surprised his cousin showed up today. He had been certain that that day would have been the last time. The whole family had come to the Burrow to celebrate Grandma Molly's birthday. And since the Burrow wasn't that big, they had to share rooms. Albus, Louis and Fred shared Uncle Ron's old room, Lily, Lucy and Dominique shared James' mum old room and James and Hugo slept in Uncle Bill's old room.

They had fallen asleep in separate beds, after a long day of playing Quidditch, talking, laughing and eating a lot of food. But later that night James had woken up, after having a quite intense dream about a girl in fifth year at Hogwarts, when he felt the mattress of his bed dip, and felt Hugo climb in bed with him. The boy didn't speak and just made himself comfortable against James. He probably had had a nightmare, or just couldn't sleep. It wasn't so weird for them to sleep in the same bed when they had the chance. James found he always slept a lot better when Hugo was there, so at first, he hadn't minded the younger boy climbing into bed with him. But then he realized. James realized that what he had been dreaming had a little more _impact_ on his body than he had thought. He was just a thirteen year old, what would you expect.

So currently he had a hard-on and his ten year old cousin was curling up against his side. Great, _juuust_ great. James scooted away from Hugo, and the boy let out a groan and moved closer again, clearly not happy about the fact he was being left alone. "Hugo, you can't be here," James hissed, finally feeling how it felt to feel a little hot under the collar. The ten year old seemed to be fully awake now and lifted his head. "Why, did I do something wrong?" he muttered, his eyes sad. James immediately felt guilty. "I.. No, you didn't. It's me, just not today, okay?" James continued, feeling more and more uncomfortable every the second.

"But why?" Hugo said, moving closer so he could look at James. The pleading look in his eyes made James forget why he was sending the boy away for a moment, and he didn't move away. Unfortunately, that also meant the ten-year old came in contact with his current _problem_, which made James realize why he was sending the other away again. "James, what is it that is.. Oh!" Hugo started, but then he realized it. He may be just a ten year old, but he wasn't completely daft. He gasped and nearly jumped out of the bed. James face had been even redder than his mother's hair and he had buried his head in his pillow in shame. Hugo had went back to his own bed, and they hadn't said a word about it afterwards.

After that night, James hadn't thought Hugo would come to him if he couldn't sleep again. He felt quite horrible about it. He felt like he was letting someone down. And had he still felt the strange need to protect his cousin, and he wouldn't be able to do that if the younger boy didn't feel comfortable around him anymore. For almost a year, things had been awkward between them. But now Hugo was here, curled up against James' chest.

During the day you would never see James Sirius Potter help Albus with his homework. Or tie Lily's shoelaces for her. You would never see him hug one of his many cousins. You would never see him cry. No, the real James Sirius Potter came out at night. When there was no one there to judge him. When it was just him and Hugo. At night he cursed himself for not helping his siblings, but he knew it wouldn't change a thing. Everything seemed so easy in the dark, but it never was.

James listened to Hugo's even breathing, hoping it would help him fall asleep. He was somewhat happy his cousin had decided to come. Even if there was a chance his roommates would find out, but he didn't care. It meant Hugo _wasn't_ uncomfortable around him anymore, which was nice. From all his cousins, James had always been closest to Hugo, but of course he only showed that at night, like right now.

James reached for his wand, which was on the bedside table, and managed to do so without waking Hugo up. He charmed the curtains shut, it wasn't that weird, he and his roommates did it more often. They would probably think that he felt like having a wank or something. Maybe he could even convince them a girl had paid him a visit.

He also placed a silencing charm around his bed, but he wasn't quite sure if it would hold. Silencing charms weren't really his strongest point, luckily he and Hugo weren't making that much noise, so it didn't really matter. At last he put up a charm his mother had thought him, because he wasn't that good at waking up in the morning. It was an alarm charm that would only wake the caster, it had taken a while but the fourth year had finally mastered it. He set the alarm at six, because he knew that none of his roommates would be awake then. It would give Hugo enough time to go back to his own dorm without being caught.

Hugo appeared to not have noticed any of James spells casting and was still sleeping. James tossed his wand back on the bedside table and relaxed in his bed. Lying in bed with his cousin was probably not supposed to feel this comfortable, but James would never know. And he wasn't going to ask _Louis_ to sleep in the same bed with him to find out.

James listened to Hugo's regular breathing and slowly slipped into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Well, that's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! I think this story is going to have three or four chapters, and I'll try to update as soon as possible! **

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Maybe leave a review on your way out? I would really appreciate it! If you have any tips for me, please leave them behind too! **


	2. He Don't Want The World

**Title:** He don't want the World

**Author:** xNomii  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Everything seems so easy in the dark, but it never is. What would you do when the real you only lived at night? Since they were younger, James had always felt an urge to protect Hugo, he just didn't know why.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Not sure yet; this chapter is rated T  
><strong>Chapter Word Count:<strong> 2919  
><strong>Pairing:<strong>Hugo Weasley/James Sirius Potter, may be hinted; Scorpius/Albus  
><em>Will <em>**Contain:** cousin-incest, slash, sexual content and language.  
><strong>Beta:<strong> dark-night-sky (big thank you!)  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Harry Potter does not belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling. Title credits go to the amazing Paramore and the amazing Three Doors Down  
><strong>Note<strong>: I am sorry for not updating fors o long, I totally forgot with my stupid head! I hope you enjoy the chapter anyway!

* * *

><p><strong>He don't want the world<strong>

It was Christmas break and all the Potter's and the Weasley's were spending it at the Potter Mansion. Because with a Professional Quidditch player for a mother and the Head Auror for a father, there certainly was enough money for a Mansion. Albus had insisted on inviting Malfoy, his best friend, too, so they were spending a room. Louis and Fred claimed the spare room, which left Hugo, who would sleep in James' room. Not that the eldest Potter minded, of course.

He was of age now; he had turned seventeen last month. Which meant he could do magic at every moment of the day, and he was enjoying every second of it. Fred and Louis were in the same year as him, but they weren't turning seventeen until later that year, which made James the only child of age in the Potter Mansion. He had already blown up Dominique's skirt with a gush of air, which had made her furious but oh so worth it.

He had placed a table in the middle of the room and charmed it invisible, and Uncle Ron had walked into it four times, loudly swearing, till aunt Hermione realized that he wasn't tripping over air and made the table visible again, much to James' disappointment.

Yes, being of age was definitely fun.

After dinner James was too full to do anything really, so he just dropped himself on the couch, intending to do nothing more than sleep for the rest of the evening. That was, until after ten minutes Hugo entered the living room and stopped in front of the slouching boy.

"Come join us for some Quidditch?" he asked, a hopeful look on his face. James knew it had probably been Albus idea to send his youngest cousin and not come himself. Even his little brother knew that the chances of him giving into Hugo were a lot bigger than him giving into Albus.

"But I'm tired, why don't you ask Roxanne to play?" the older boy said, stretching so a stripe of tanned skin became visible. He straightened his shirt again before turning to Hugo, who quickly looked up again. The fourteen year old rolled his eyes. "You know just as well as I do that Roxy hates Quidditch. Please, James, without you we don't have even teams," he said, a pleading look on his face.

As soon as James saw the look, he knew Hugo had won. He couldn't deny his younger cousin anything. The seventeen year old threw up his hands in defeat and then pushed himself off the couch. "You owe me," he growled, and then he followed Hugo to the garden, where the others were already waiting. The field they had there wasn't as Professional as a real Quidditch field, of course. But it was better than nothing.

They would have teams with two chasers, a keeper and a seeker. They didn't have beaters, since there weren't enough players. James and Fred were captains, seeing as they were the oldest. The former chose to be the Seeker, the latter wanted to be a Chaser. Hugo and Louis would play Chaser on James' team, Albus and Lily on Fred's team. Malfoy would be the other Seeker and Rose would fulfil the last position, the Keeper, she didn't belong in a team. The rules were the same as with normal Quidditch, the team with the most points won, the game ended when the Snitch was caught. Dominique agreed to keep score.

She released the Snitch, waited for it to fly away and then threw up the Quaffle. A sharp whistle announced that the game had started. James kicked off and started circling high above the field, trying to spot the familiar flash of gold. He glanced down as he heard Dominique announce Hugo had made the first ten points. The brunet shot his cousin a grin and then continued looking for the golden Snitch.

The game went on like that for about twenty minutes; neither the Potter or Malfoy caught a glimpse of the little golden ball. The score was now seventy points for James' team and sixty for the Fred's team.

James glanced down again, his eyes immediately finding Hugo. His cousin's hair was tousled, his face was flushed. He flew a little lower, now seeing a sweat droplet making its way down Hugo's neck and into his shirt. And before the older boy could even do so much to stop himself, he found himself wishing he was that droplet. When he realized what he was thinking, he was so disgusted with himself that he was too late to notice Malfoy had seen the Snitch.

The blond was flying full speed towards one of the hoops and he had almost reached his destination when James started to follow him. The seventeen year old knew he was lost when Malfoy closed his hand around the small golden ball and he heard the other team cheer loudly. They had won and he had lost.

James made his way back to the ground, as did everyone else. He grumbled something inaudible, threw his broom in the broom shed and started to make his way inside. The others probably thought it was because he lost. And partly, it was. He couldn't stand that Malfoy had caught the Snitch and he hadn't. But that wasn't the most important reason he had fled, the fact that they had lost because he had been too busy wishing he was a droplet on his younger cousin's skin. _That_ was what bothered him the most.

He stalked back inside, ignored as his mum asked what was wrong and staggered off to his room. Where he stayed the rest of the evening. James could hear the door to his room open, but forced himself to keep still. That way, whoever was watching him, would think he was asleep and leave. As they were doing now. James heard the door close again, waited a few minutes to be sure he was alone and then rolled over to lie on his back. He kicked off his shoes and took off his jeans and jacket so he was only clad in a white t-shirt and a pair of boxers. It would sufficient as a pyjama, seeing as he didn't want to get out of bed to get a real one.

The seventeen year old knew it would be more mature to go down stairs, apologize for his childish behaviour and then spend the rest of the evening with his family, but he couldn't be bothered to do it. Instead he just made himself comfortable on his bed and waited for sleep to overtake him. It went far easier than expected.

* * *

><p>He didn't wake up again until he felt a warm body against his own. He didn't have to think long to realize who this body belonged to. He didn't speak as Hugo's small form curled up against him. Didn't move as he felt his cousins hot breath on his neck. He told himself it wasn't weird or wrong. That they had been doing to for ages, and that it was perfectly normal.<p>

But he didn't even convince himself.

Before the older boy even realized what he was doing, he pulled Hugo closer by wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. Hugo didn't seem to mind, and buried his face in James' neck as he let out a sleepy sigh as he fell asleep almost immediately. Unfortunately for the Potter, sleep didn't claim him quite so quickly this time.

He was still awake when he heard footsteps make their way down the hall. James held his breath so he could hear where they were going, and his breath hitched when he realized when they were heading towards his room. Seeing as his room was the only room on the floor, apart from the storage room, which was locked.

In one swift movement, James pushed his younger cousin from his bed, watching as the other fell to the ground and woke with a cry which was quickly silenced by a flick of the Potter's wand. The older boy put a finger to his lips and then quickly lied back down in his bed, pretending to be asleep. Just as he closed his eyes he heard someone knocking on his door, not bothering to wait for an answer and pushing it open.

"James, are you awake?" a voice he recognized as Lily's hissed. Pretending to just wake up, James opened his eyes. "Wha?" he said, faking a confused tone. Lily walked closer to his bed and the older boy saw she looked really tired.

"Normally I wouldn't come to you for this, but I'm desperate really. Rose is snoring is loud enough to scare a bunch of Dementors away and it's keeping me awake. If I'd ask mum to put up a silencing spell she'd give me a lecture about invading ones privacy, and honestly, I don't care one bit. Can you please, please come to my room to put a silencing spell on Rose so I can get some sleep?" James knew she really was desperate or else she would never beg him for anything if she wasn't.

Normally James wouldn't do anything Lily asked, but seeing as he wanted her out of his room as soon as possible, he nodded and slipped from his bed, following his little sister to his room to do what she asked. It took him no more than four minutes to put up the spell and he was padding back to his own bedroom, this time closing the door with a locking spell. While he was gone, Hugo seemed to have climbed back into the bed, now fully awake.

The Potter climbed back into the bed beside him, making sure that they weren't touching. He waited for Hugo to speak, but when he never did, James looked beside him to see what was wrong. When he saw the boy glare at him, it didn't take long for him to realize he was still under his own spell. "Sorry!" he said, quickly reaching for his wand and lifting the spell.

"Took you long enough," Hugo scoffed when his ability to speak returned, crossing his arms over his chest. James let out a somewhat forced chuckle.

They sat in silence. The eldest Potter had no idea what to say. He hated it. "So, how's it going with the girls?" he heard himself ask, and he was ready to beg the ground to swallow him whole. He couldn't have asked a worse question. For more than one reason, obviously.

Hugo gave him a slightly surprised look, which wasn't weird. James always tended to avoid this subject. He cursed himself for starting about it now, of all times. Hugo seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then he shrugged and uncrossed his arms.

"Quite well, I have a girlfriend now," he said lightly. "Her name is Annabelle Finnigan," he told the brunet. "She's a Ravenclaw, my year; I think you've seen her a few times. Black hair, green eyes, same height as me," he explained. James had no idea who he was talking about, but he decided that nodding would be the best idea. "It's just…" he started, but then he seemed to ponder his sentence.

"Yes?" the Potter asked him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the question, or the statement. Really, he just wanted to curl up in his bed and go to sleep. Not that it would be likely for him to fall asleep, but stopping the conversation right here was tempting. Though, there was this small part in James' brain that did want to know what Hugo wanted to say. It fluttered with pointless hope at the words, he detested himself for it.

"I don't know how to kiss her," Hugo finally said, shifting uncomfortably on the bed. Then he probably decided that he didn't have any dignity to lose now and he turned to his older cousin. "How did you learn it? Kissing I mean," he asked, biting down on his lip. James' eyes widened at the question, but he forced himself to stay calm. It wasn't such a weird question, he told himself.

"I…well, it just comes natural you know," James said, running his hand through his hair. "You just kiss," he continued, realizing that he probably wasn't being very helpful. The look on his cousin's face told him that he indeed wasn't.

"But what if it doesn't come natural to me James, what if I mess up completely? What if I use too much tongue, or too little, or if it's too wet? Or if I go to fast, or too slow, or," Hugo babbled before the other boy interrupted him.

"Calm down Hugh," he said, suppressing a smile that he could not help from wanting to make its way to his face. The situation was just so odd. "It'll be okay," he told his overly worried sister.

"But what if it won't!" Hugo exclaimed again, giving James a pleading look. "Can't you teach me?" he asked the older boy, who gulped loudly, eyes widening instantly at the suggestion. Help him? As in show him? As in kissing his younger cousin with permission of said cousin. James couldn't stop the train of thoughts. It was Hugo's waving hand that finally got his attention.

"Earth to James, can your or can you not tell me how to kiss?"

_Tell him_. Of course.

"Oh, uhm, yes, I suppose," James choked out, forcing all his previous thoughts from his mind, pretending that they were never there in the first place. Hugo gave him a suspicious look, and the brunet ran his hand through his hair again. "It's kind of hard to describe. You just kinda follow what the other does. You have to make sure you aren't too eager, but you can't seem disinterested either," he started, finding it surprisingly difficult to explain. He wasn't sure that it was because it was Hugo he was explaining it to, or because it was just hard. He voted for the former.

"Then make sure you're not both leaning the same way, and then when your lips touch you first move your lips together. Gently. And then you can use your tongue, or suck on the others lower lip. It's really all about practice," he finished, wondering if he had made any sense at all.

Hugo was still staring at him; his look was making James feel uncomfortable. "Can't you show me?" the Weasley then asked, and James wondered if it was possible for eyes to roll out of their sockets. "It wouldn't mean anything!" the smaller boy added quickly. "You'd just be helping me out, like when we were younger, you helped me when I couldn't sleep. You'd really help me Jamie," Hugo pleaded.

"But we're cousins!" James exclaimed, even though if he wanted nothing more than just agree and taste his cousin's mouth. Feel his skin against him. Run his hands through the dark red hair. He wanted nothing more than that, but every fibre in his being was telling him that it wasn't right. But he still wanted it.

"I know James," Hugo said with a roll of his eyes. "But like I said, it wouldn't mean anything, right? It'd just be you helping me out, nothing more," he told the older boy, his voice sounding certain. The pleading look on his face, James decided, was torture. How was he supposed to say no to Hugo like that? He knew he should, because to him it wouldn't be just helping. He wanted to kiss Hugo; he wanted to feel his lips against him. He shouldn't take advantage of his cousin like that. But before he realized, he was nodding.

Hugo's smile widened and he scooted closer to his older cousin. "Then show me James," he whispered, and James nodded again, then tilted his head and pressed his lips softly to Hugo's. It was like something went off in his head. Suddenly the expert kisser himself wasn't so certain how one was supposed to kiss anymore; he decided to just act on instinct.

Instinct was currently telling him to push one hand into Hugo's hair, so he did. Then instinct told him to run his tongue over his cousin's plump lower lip, so he did. And then even instinct disappeared, and James had no idea what the hell he was doing, but it felt so _incredibly_ good. And basing on the small moans Hugo was letting out, his cousin agreed.

Their tongue's met, and the older boy swore he could feel little sparks travel through his body. He moaned low in his throat, the exclamation sounding harsh in the silent room. It was then James realized what he was doing, and he quickly pulled away. He was panting slightly, and Hugo wasn't doing much better. The Potter quickly separated himself from his cousin, and lied back down and started staring at the ceiling.

He just kissed his baby cousin. He actually just kissed his baby cousin. And the worst part was that he only wanted more now. Just one kiss wasn't enough. James scowled himself for even thinking about more. They were family. Family doesn't kiss.

"Hope that helped. I'm going to sleep now, goodnight," he whispered in a voice that didn't really sound like his own. He didn't dare to look at Hugo again. James didn't sleep that night.


End file.
